Remembering the fallen
by Nightfly123
Summary: Many soldiers have died in both world war one and world war two, along with many more soldiers in present day battles, but, for Blu and his family, they are visiting Britain to take part in standing with the British birds as a sign of solidarity in showing respect to those, who gave their lives, so others can have a better future.


**Hello everyone. Here is my one-shot for remembrance day. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was remembrance day in the United Kingdom as everyone was standing around a Cenotaph as they bowed their heads to remember the soldiers, that died in both World Wars as well as the present day battles, knowing that those soldiers gave their lives to protect their country as well as their families.

Blu and Jewel, along with their three children, Carla, Bia and Tiago, as well as Nightfly and Tomada Junior are visiting the UK for remembrance day as they hoped to stand in solidary with the British birds as they mourned the human soldiers, who gave their lives, so others can live and have a better future.

Two of these British birds is a male Pigeon called Errol and a female Robin called Gwen, who are a mixed-species couple, that have recently got married as well as having returned from their honeymoon early in order to join their fellow British birds in taking a moment of silence, to remember their fallen human comrades.

"Those poor human soldiers, gave their lives for others" said Errol as he felt tears form in his eyes. "I hope that their families, can find peace in all of this".

"I hope so, too, dear, they should be proud of those soldiers" said Gwen as she kissed Errol's cheek. "We all should be, especially when your relatives fought in the war, too".

"Yeah, they played an important part in world war two" said Errol as he smiled at his wife. "They were messengers for the allies and they did the entire family proud".

Gwen nodded in agreement, before she spotted Blu and his family as the sight of them made her smile, which caused her to get Errol's attention as he turned to see Blu Gunderson and his family, the sight of the Spix Macaw family causing him to become surprised as he never expected to see them.

Blu Gunderson and his family, along with Nightfly and Tomada Junior, turned to see Errol as well as his wife Gwen looking at them, which caused the entire Spix Macaw family to fly over to them, in order to talk to them about the famous world wars as well as the current battles that the humans take part in.

"Hello, there, my name is Blu Gunderson" said Blu as he introduced himself and his family. "This is my wife, Jewel, our three children, Carla, Bia and Tiago, the former's boyfriends, Tomada Junior and Nightfly".

"Nice to meet you, my name is Errol" said Errol as he introduced himself and his wife. "This is my wife, Gwen, we recently got married in an nearby church".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, guys" said Gwen as she gave an smile at the entire family. "So, you must be Spix Macaws, due to your famous blue feathers".

"Yes, we are, so you heard about us?" asked Jewel as Gwen nodded affirmatively. "I take it, that our species is known pretty much, around the world?".

"Definitely, you guys are famous" said Errol as he smiled at the Spix Macaw family. "Just like those poor soldiers, who have paid the ultimate sacrifice to save us all".

"Also, sir, can I ask you something?" asked Bia as Errol nodded in an affirmative manner. "Did you have any relatives, who fought in the second world war?".

"Yes, I did, young child, yes, I did" said Errol as he remembered being told about it. "One of my-I don't know how many greats-great grandfather was an messenger".

"So, he passed along, messages?" asked Carla as Errol nodded affirmatively again. "Whoa, so, he played an important role in the Norman landings?".

"Yes, exactly, he provided the messages" said Gwen as she gave a smile. "My husband's-who knows how many greats-grandfather was one of the hundred pigeons to do so".

"That is so cool, he played a part in it" said Tiago as he smiled. "If it wasn't for him and the rest of those pigeon messengers, the war might not have been won".

"I'm pretty sure, war was already trouble" said Nightfly as he thought about it. "Especially, when the war cabinet tried to get Winston Churchill to sign a peace treaty with Hitler".

"Yeah, that wasn't a very smart move at all" said Tomada Junior as he nodded in agreement. "Sure, it might have saved lives, but, it would mean that Britain would have been invaded by Hitler".

Everyone agreed to that, before they took part in the two-minute silence as they remembered the fallen human Britain soldiers that have died in the war, until the two-minute silence had ended and they decided to follow the two mixed-species couple back to the roof of Buckingham Palace.

While there, Nightfly and Bia, along with Tomada Junior and Carla, shared a romantic moment with each other, before the entire Spix Macaw family decided it was time to go home as they bid goodbye to Errol and Gwen, before making their way back to Linda and Tulio, who have also visited Britain for remembrance day.

* * *

 **So, today is the day, guys, the 11th of November, time to pay our respects to those, who have died, so that others can live.**

 **Also, it is true that hundreds of pigeons played an important role in world war two as messengers for the allies, due to the fact that pigeons were used to send messages from soldiers, who were on the frontlines.**

 **Please read and review. :)**


End file.
